synopticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 24: Aquinus Realm
'Sync Gate' The sun was shining down as the people around the small town of Junqi were relaxing enjoying what they called a normal summer day. The gate opened as one small orb of light appeared then a sudden flash shot out and the Six were there on the ground. "Atleast this was a soft landing." Tommy said groaning. "Sand... I don't like sand too much." Leina said groaning. "Well looks like we're in Aquinus, the beach realm." Egor said getting up. "THE BEACH?!" Triya said giggiling as she stepped off the gate and her clothes were now a bottom short and a bikini top. "Wow, so these things even work for this realm too." Domi said as he stepped off and his clothes changed into beach shorts and an opened shirt showing his abs. "Well it's better than hanging out in some swamp." Maxina said as she went off and her bikini top and bottom appeared with her wearing sandels. Tommy, Leina, and Egor followed them as their clothes changed into beach wear too, though unknown to them three shadows were on top of the roofs on the buildings spying down on them. The six decided to walk along the board walk-like town to explore many of the places there, Many of the Vertebrago's were talking as they saw Tommy who was a human being. "Well it's no different hear cept the girls are more into me than usual." Tommy said looking at how the girls were in love with his muscular form. "When did you get the muscles anyway?" Domi asked looking back. "My uncle figured that Tommy's human body couldn't take the enviorment of the realms so he pumped him with some modifications and made him better no offense." Triya said. "None taken, so basically I took a serum and became a super human atleast i feel like it." Tommy replied as he could feel that something was off. As the six turned the corner, three figures were still on top of them but when they turned the corner they were surrounded by the six as Domi, Egor, and Tommy had their jakin weapons on their throats. "Now before we decided to decapitate you tell us who you are working for." Tommy asked as he held his claw right against the purple-haired girl. "VPS." The three said as Egor was in shock and told the guys to lower their weapons. "Why Egor?" Tommy asked. "The VPS is the Vertebrago Protector Squad that keeps control of all Aquinus, we're so sorry about the mix up." Egor said helping them up. "No trouble, Head-Quarters wanted us to check you guys in and make sure you got here safely I'm Bika Tilivin Commander of Team Nurvak." Bika said offering Tommy her hand as he shook it. "I'm Rinina Livun, Weapon's Expert for Team Nurvak." Rinina said smiling. "And I'm Likia Mindo, Tech Expert for Team Nurvak." Likia said pushing her glasses up. "I'm Tommy Aguilar, Leader of The Legendary Six and this is Leina, Domi, Egor, Triya, and Maxina." He said as they all nodded to each other. After a while the group was sitting down at a small BBQ grill and eat as they were each sharing a table while eating. "So what brings you to our fair Realm?" Bika asked eating some noddles. "We need to speak to your Leader as soon as possible." Tommy said as he grabbed a crab and cracked it open. "I'm afriad that would be quite impossible, Lord A'aune never sees anyone as he mostly has his adviser take serious situations." Likia said sighing as she ate her noddles. "There has to be a way, this not only involves you but everyone in the entire universe." Egor said as the three girls spit their drinks in hearing this. "What do you mean exactly?" Bika asked. "Ever heard of the Four Guardians of the Realms?" Maxina asked. "Yeah, my mom and dad used to tell me stories about them''.... Wait are you telling me...?" "Weivlar, enemy of the Legendary Beings, has been released and is now trying to open the gates which he succeded with '''Regirious'." Domi said. "I... can't.... believe...." Likia said in shock. "It's the truth and we're hunting down the artifacts that will open the gate, it's urgent that we talk to A'aune immediatly." Triya said. "I wish we could but there's no way we're gonna be able to get you to him." Bika replied. "Come on, you guys have to think of someone that can get us into the castle." Leina asked with worry. Suddenly one piece of coral on Bika's started glowing as she could tell her boss was calling her in,"Looks like I'm gonna give a report back to the boss, Likia i want you to go back to our base and modify the new tech we got, Rinina you stay with the masters and figure out if there's anything their looking for." Bika said as she and Likia disappeared. "We're not gonna get anywhere like this, Domi, Triya, and Egor i want you to find us a place to stay and some information about anything that can be useful to us. Maxina and Leina, try to find any clues on what could be here, I'll stay with Rinina and continue finding a way to talk to A'aune." They nodded as they disappeared. Suddenly Rinina tapped his shoulder and motioned Tommy to follow her, they walked for a good while till they reached a beach where A'aune's palace was in the middle of the it. "I thought we weren't able to talk to him like this." Tommy asked as she took off her robe and dived into the ocean. She resurfaced and looked at him,"Coming?" "Yeah there's no way I'll be able to stay underwater like you." Tommy said as she sighed and came back up then handed him some pills. "Take one and you'll be able to breath underwater while you're here." Rinina said as Tommy took one and looked at her. "Come on." She said going back into the ocean. "What the heck is with this attitude of your's, unless you tell me what your problem is I ain't going." Tommy growled crossing his arms. Rinina growled then popped her head out of the water,"Okay but you have got to promise not to tell anyone especially Bika and Likia." She said as he nodded. "I'm.... A'anue's..... daughter...." Rinina said sighing as Tommy was suprised but not all that suprised. "I kind of wondered about you, you seemed way more civilized than most people but why keep it a big secret?" Tommy asked. "That's something for another time now come on we don't have long," Rinina said as Tommy nodded and dived right into the ocean as he tried his best to keep up with her. While they swam Tommy was in awe as he found himself in a whole other world underneath the ocean all that could be seen were many fishes in the water that he had never seen. Not only that but he could see many of the Vertebrago's living underwater swimming everywhere they went, he finally caught up to Rinina who was on the surface of the island of her father's castle. "Come on, there's a secret route i used to take all the time as a kid to sneak out and it should be around her." She said getting on land and tying her robe around her thighs to cover her legs. They entered the castle as she opened a hidden entrance near a statue of a woman,"So who is she?" Tommy asked. "My mom." They went in and walked down the halls for quite sometime until they reached a room filled with most blue stuff including stuffed toys. "Wow, who's room is this." Tommy asked admiring the childhood. "My baby sister's, now come on the throne room should be not too far from here." Rinina said opening the door and entering the halls. Tommy followed as they were now lerking in the shadows avoiding most of the guards coming their way, suddenly they stopped as a big serpant creature was in the chair resting his eyes. "Thank goodness my dad's asleep." Rinina said. "That's your father?! I didn't know he was this giant serpant." Tommy said gasping. "For now that's his regular form to be honest, his true form is beyond terrifiying but now's your chance." Rinina said as Tommy went out into the open as the guards came running to defend their lord. "You better have Good reasons for invading my castle using my daughter Human." 'A'aune said growling as Tommy stood their proud. "I am Tommy Aguilar, Successor to Master Griger and the New Leader of the Legendary Beings." Tommy said standing tall while the guards were talking amoung themselves. '"Impossible there is no way that a pathetic human like yourself is Master of the Beings, but it will be fun to have you under my command." 'Suddenly he changed into a more ferocious form with sudden beings around him under mind-control. Suddenly Tommy started growling as the energy around him started glowing then transformed itself into Griger as he roared disconnection all of the mind control. Suddenly A'aune was afraid as he slowly backed away trying to escape from the Griger who's face showed up. '"If you harm this boy A'aune I will use my power to end your pathetic reign and free this Kingdom." 'Griger said as he returned back into Tommy's body. '"Truly you speak the truth, so what does one of the Legendary ones want with me?" 'A'aune asked sitting down on his chair. "Have you heard of the Four Guardians of The Realms?" Tommy asked while apporching him cautiously. '"Of course, we have the gate of Tiotin of The North here in Aquinus." 'He said rubbing his head. Tommy laughed and jumped around as he was relieved to hear this new, "You see Weivlar was resurrected and we believe his plan involves taking control of each Guardian." Tommy said regaining his cool. '"Impossible, the gate is nothing but a landmark with no energy whatsoever." 'He said growling. "Without the keys no gate can be open, We came here to see if you had the key but now that we know that the gate is here we'll be able to defend it." Tommy said. Suddenly Rinina came into view as she slowly made her way next to Tommy. '"Hello daughter." 'A'aune said growling. "Father." She replied. "Tommy, if this gate is gonna cause all this trouble why not destroy it once and for all?" Rinina asked. "No, the Guardians of the Realms must be alive to keep balance in this universe or else everything will fall apart." Tommy said. '"So The Legendary Beings must go and stop Weivlar from attaining the keys." 'A'aune said growling. "Yes, for now we'll be staying here for a bit just to get an idea of where the keys could be at." Tommy said as he bowed and started walking out. Rinina was about to follow but stopped as she turned to her father who was in his chair looking at her, she smiled and left. '"Perfect... Now the pieces are in place.... Master." 'A'aune said as Weivlar came out of the shadows in his cloak and grinned. 'Evening "WHAT?! The Six were in a large Beach-house that The Ruler allowed for them to stay till they left as they were in the living room hearing what Tommy had experianced. "It's all true." Tommy said. "So it would seem we reached a problem, whether to go find the keys or stay here and guard this gate." Domi said eating an apple while sitting down on the couch. "The most logical would be to find the keys and get rid of them once and for all." Egor said reading a book on Vertebrago's. "We don't know where Weivlar is and even if he doesn't find the keys he might destroy every realm that he enters in to find them." Maxina said. "Well even with all this information it'll take a couple of days for A'aune to allow passage to the next Sync Gate as well." Triya said. "Then for now we try to endure and hope that slime-ball Weivlar hasn't killed anyone yet." Leina said as they all nodded and sat there. Next Chapter: Chapter_25_Tour_Guide